Brittany-Santana Relationship
The Brittany-Santana Relationship, also known as Brittana '''or '''Santittany, is a sexual and romantic relationship and friendship between Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. They were considered just friends until the episode'' Sectionals, when Brittany said that they had slept together. There remained some ambiguity in this matter until ''Duets, when they were shown in bed together. In the episode Sexy, Santana and Brittany actually admit to each other that they love each other more than friends. However, due to Brittany's relationship with Artie, Brittany says how she can't be with Santana at the moment, and Santana leaves, heart-broken. Overview The exact nature of their relationship is unknown but they have had a sexual relationship and have an intimate friendship. They are in the Celibacy Club and Glee club together. During the school day, they are constantly together and sit together during Glee Club meetings. While Brittany often makes unintelligent remarks, Santana rarely comments negatively but frequently gives her questioning looks. In one instance, Santana is seen helping Brittany when she doesn't know her right from her left. In another, Santana says "leave Brittany alone" when another Glee Club member comments on Brittany's intelligence. While Santana is often tough in her relationships with other people, she shows a softer side to her personality when with Brittany. The two are often seen intimately cuddling, holding hands and walking with their pinky fingers locked. When Brittany finally confronts Santana about their relationship, they end up confessing their love to one another, but don't end up dating because Brittany says that it would be wrong to break up with Artie, as she is in love with him as well. Episodes For The Rhodes Not Taken While in the chorus room Brittany is giving Santana a shoulder massage when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Ballad They are very excited to be paired up in the ballad assignment. Sectionals While walking and talking together on the phone with a group of people, Brittany mentions that if sex were dating, she and Santana would be dating. Hell-O During the episode, they are seen walking holding hands and during the date with Finn, Santana says that she and Brittany would make out while he just looks. Home They hold hands while skating at April's rink, and when Kurt is singing "A House Is Not a Home", Brittany and Santana cross pinkies and Santana leans her head on Brittany's shoulder. Funk They linked pinkies again when they were given their "Funk" assignment. In the background during Sue's interview after winning with the Cheerios, Santana jumps on Brittany and wraps her legs around her. Journey When Puck and Mr. Schuester sing "Over the Rainbow" in the choir room, Brittany and Santana cross pinkies but end up laughing together. Brittany lays her head down on Santana's shoulder as Mr. Schuester sings the final words of the song. Audition When Rachel sings "What I Did for Love", the two are sitting together; Santana has her legs draped over Brittany's lap, and Brittany is running her hands over her leg. Britney/Brittany When Brittany explains her reasons for not wanting to do Britney Spears, the club protests against this reason, and Santana defends her. Brittany then thanks her for understanding her. Later they perform a sexually charged rendition of Me Against The Music during an anesthesia-induced dream sequence in which they were both having the same fantasy. Grilled Cheesus When Brittany and Santana meet with Coach Sylvester, Brittany tells her that she made a card saying that heart attacks are just from loving too much and Santana gives Brittany a sweet smile. Duets They are seen making out on Brittany's bed, and Santana mentions about them scissoring. When Brittany suggest that they should do a duet together, Santana refuses, saying that she isn't in love with the blonde, and she made out with her only because Puck isn't around. It seems strange that Santana mentions love, when Brittany mentioned nothing of the stort, just performing a duet. This hurts Brittany, who then starts dating Artie to get a partner for the duet and to make Santana (and, in Artie's case, Tina) jealous. When Brittany is pushing Artie in the hallway, she points at her breasts, making it clear to Santana that she is now off-limits to her. It's clear from this display that Brittany's plan has worked, and she not only seems jealous, but genuinely hurt. Santana decides to duet with Mercedes, and it seems they have grown closer through it. Brittany proceeds to take Artie's virginity, and though Santana has told Brittany that she is not in love with her, she seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, she tells Artie that sleeping with him didn't mean anything to Brittany and she only used him for his voice to win the dinner at BreadstiX. He is hurt and breaks up with Brittany, leaving her depressed. Rocky Horror Glee Show They dance together during Carl's audition. They giggle together and mock Will and Emma when they are spying on them, later running down the hallways with pinkies linked, spinning each other. At one point, Brittany slaps Santana's butt. It is also mentioned by Mr. Shue that once, during a Cheerio's celebration, Santana 'pantsed' Brittany. Never Been Kissed After Puck and Artie sing, "One Love(People Get Ready)," Santana and Brittany can be seen on the stairs either tasting each other's gum or switching gum with each other. Possibly hard candy (Jolly Ranchers) Special Education When at sectionals, Santana performs Valerie and in the beginning of the song Brittany slaps Santana's butt twice. Santana also appears to flirt and give glances many times at Brittany when she was dancing. Santana also appears to have enjoyed having a small dancing number with her, and also seemed to only pay attention to her when all the girls were dancing together. During the Warblers performance Brittany and Santana seem to be holding hands while watching. Silly Love Songs After the Glee club gangs up on Santana and tells her how they feel about her (ending with Rachel telling her the only job she'll get is working on a pole) and Santana leaves, Brittany is seen comforting her in the hallway. Also, during Rachel's performance of Firework, Brittany and Santana are seen to periodically look at each other. At the end of the number, Brittany takes Santana's hand and leads her down and dances with her with the rest of New Directions. Blame it on the Alcohol Santana does body shots off of Brittany's abs. During the spin the bottle game, she breaks up the kiss between Sam and Brittany, but it seems unclear who she is being possesive of. After the Blame it on the Alcohol performance, Santana seems perfectly happy. Then Brittany comes over and starts playing with Artie's hair right beside her, and she gets progressively more and more upset looking until she starts crying, at which point Brittany comforts her. Sexy Brittany and Santana are seen talking in Santana's bedroom. Santana had asked Brittany earlier if she wanted some of her lady kisses. In Santana's room Brittany is confused about their relationship and says they should talk to an adult. They talk to Holly Holiday, who asks if either of them thinks they're a lesbian. Brittany says she doesn't know, but Santana admits to being attracted to both girls and guys. Then Holly suggests they sing about it. They sing Landslide by Fleetwood Mac, with Holly on lead vocals and guitar. Through the entire song Brittany and Santana are looking at each other. They both sing, "But time makes you bolder Children get older, and I'm getting older too." Through the entire song, Santana looks like she's going to cry, which she does at the end. Brittany then asks Santana, "Is that really how you feel?" Santana says yes and they hug. At the end of the episode Santana talks to Brittany and says,"What I’ve realized, is why I’m such a bitch all the time. I’m a bitch because I’m angry. I’m angry because I have all of these feelings. Feelings for you, that I’m afraid of dealing with because I’m afraid of dealing with the consequences. I want to be with you, but I’m afraid of the talks and the looks. I’m so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back, still I have to accept that I love you. I love you and I don’t want to be with Sam or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." Brittany then says she loves her too but she loves Artie too and if she wasn't with Artie and Santana was single then she'd go out with her. (Proudly So) Later on, when Brittany, Santana, and Artie are at a celibacy club meeting, Santana just watches sadly as Brittany and Artie share smiles at the mention of love. Episodes Against Laryngitis Santana gets jealous when Mercedes and Puck start to date, and Brittany is seen sitting as far away from Santana multiple times. Hairography Santana gets jealous when Quinn and Puck spend the night together babysitting showing she has some feelings for him. The Power of Madonna Brittany is dating a seven year old, and Santana takes Finn's virginity. Duets Although it is probably to make Santana jealous, Brittany does date Artie and take his virginity. Santana says she only makes out with Brittany because Puck is not around. Never Been Kissed Santana and Brittany go on a double date with Puck and Artie (respectively). After the date, Puck says he is going to take both Santana and Brittany home for "a little sookie-sookie." Special Education At sectionals, Brittany spends a long amount of time with Artie, so she and Santana have little communitcation. Also, Santana flirts with Finn and brings up the time she and Finn had sex. The Sue Slyvester Shuffle Santana tells Brittany "It'll all be worth it," when she, Quinn, and Santana talk about her being shot out of the canon. Whether she was joking or not is unknown. Blame it On the Alcohol When Brittany is making out with Sam, Santana seems jealous although it is unclear of whom she is jealous. Sexy Brittany tells Santana that when she is with Artie they talk about feelings, and it's better with feelings. Brittany also says that it is wrong for her to leave Artie and that she loves him. Trivia * They are considered the glee club's best female dancers. * In an E! Entertainment interview, when asked who her character Santana's soulmate is, Naya Rivera replied "I think that Brittany is her soulmate. I think that they should end up together... They're in love." *An interviewer with smileyradio who conducted a radio interview with Naya tweeted that Santana is bi, although it is unknown whether this is a confirmed fact or just the interviewer's interpretation of Santana. *In an E! Online Spoiler Chat article, Kristin Dos Santos asked Heather Morris on the status and probability of Brittana re-emerging in the next half of Season 2, to which she replied, "Oh God…not that I know of. But I hope so. I miss Santana! We have such good stuff. It's not that I don't love mine and Artie's relationship but…" *They have never been slushied. *They are often seen holding hands in the hallway. *They almost always wear their friendship bracelets. *On December 8, 2010, Naya Rivera showed her support by tweeting, "There's been a Brittana uproar...Don't worry, I miss it too." *Both actresses seem to be very supportive of the coupling, especially Naya Rivera. This has been evident in her interviews. Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Santana Lopez Category:LGBT Pairings Category:Former Cheerio